The Afterlife
by skyeyes
Summary: Just my idea of what could have happened after the movie, if they moved on and had normal lives. Specifically focused on Hannibal King. OFCKing
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Afterlife

Summery: Just my idea of what could have happened after the movie, if they moved on and had normal lives.

Disclaimer- I don't own the toys I only play with them

A/N – Um they really don't go into what happened between Danica and Hannibal so I'm taking some liberties. Also I have no beta so yeah there aer a lot of errors, I usually have a lot of tense errors, ignore them, or if you want fix them and you'll get credit as my beta when I repost it. D

* * *

It's been almost a year since Daystar was realized, a year since the last vampire disappeared in a cloud of fire and dust. I should be free, we should be free but here I am sitting in the corner of my room, in the middle of the night, wishing I had never heard of vampires.

The nightmares started back up after my little stay as Danica's prisoner. As first they were only about what happened that day. What they could of made me become, what have been made to do to Zoe. Now they've progressed to the point that they are about everything that Whore ever did to me. From the night we meet, to the day she died.

I spend the rest of the night here, vigilant of even the smallest noise.

That's how Abby finds me in the morning, how she finds me every morning. She pulls me up and gives me a hug, then pushes me towards the door and into the living room with a pat on the butt.

We both have jobs now, real everyday nine to five jobs; I know, the horror, the horror.

It has become my job to take back of Zoey in the morning, getting her to school since Abby has to leave earlier. She works at a gym, me I'm a barista, yup I make coffee for a living how depressing. Not nearly as cool as vamp fighting but hey it pays the bills and hurts a hell of a lot less.

As soon as we arrive at the school a strange women begins walking towards me.

"Hello you must be King right? Zoe has told me a lot about you." She smiles as she says it and she seems nice enough but that doesn't make me any less wary, Zoe knows what she's not allowed to talk about so that hopefully isn't an issue.

I give her one of my charming smiles and nod while Zoe takes the time to inform me that the nice lady here is her teacher Mrs. Harvey, before she runs off to play with her friends.

"So, how's Zoe doing?" I asked conversationally.

"She's doing very well, and she talks so highly of both you and Abby, I feel like I already know you." Just then the bell rings informing us both that we should get going. I reach out my hand to offer a handshake but she'll have none of it and goes right in for a hug. She's apparently really really friendly, she doesn't seem to notice that I stiffen under her touch as I do almost every female other then Abby and Zoe.

When I arrive later in the day to pick Zoe up, Mrs. Harvey is there waiting, and before I can call Zoe over she approaches. "Hey again"

"Hello, ok I know this is gonna sound a little presumptuous but I don't meet many attractive single men and I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime, maybe get some coffee?"

In my shock all I can say is "I work in a coffee shop." She laughs at that, and it wasn't even a joke.

"Ok then not coffee, but what do you think?"

I can see Zoe spying on me from a distance with a smile on her face waiting for my reply. "Umm sure."

"Really yah!" She jumps up and down a few times before rushing over and hugging me again before running away only to return moments later. "Is Friday night good for you, say seven, I know the perfect place so I'll drive. Sqqqeeee." I barely get in a nod before she runs off again.

What have I gotten myself into?

Friday evening is steadily approaching and I can feel myself getting more and more frightened by the though. I haven't really gone on a date in over 8 years now. The first five because of Danica and the next three spent fighting her. Man I should be excited but instead I'm terrified and it's gonna end with her expecting more then I can give. I'm not even sure if I'm gonna be able to kiss her. Not that I don't like kissing, its just that it makes me think of Danica and that can only being bad things. Lets not even go into if sex becomes an issue. I might be ok as long as she doesn't try and take control; Danica was all about control, always on top, about deciding whether or not I could cum, whether I got pleasure or pain.

Its 6 and I am officially freaking out. Thank god Abby is here. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't even know why I said ok." I'm currently sitting on the floor making an offering to the porcelain god. Abby wipes by brow, rubs slow circles on my back and tells me it's ok that I don't have to go. "If I don't do this down, I don't know if I'll ever be able too," I look up at her with tear-filled eyes. "Why does this have to be so hard, it's just a first date for crying out loud."

By 6:50 I've somehow managed to compose myself and settle into a pacing pattern in the living room that Zoe thinks will leave a grove. When the doorbell rings I really jump out of my skin.

"Hey King how are you?" She looks beautiful in a dressy white tank top and knee length flowered skirt. Its simple and elegant like she didn't try to hard and she most definitely doesn't look like the Horse Humping Slut, which is definitely helping with my pre date jitters.

"Hey I'm good but um I just realized the only I know to call you is Mrs. Harvey."

"Oh my did I really forget to tell you me name, I'm so embarrassed" she blushes brightly proving it. "Its Amy."

"Shall we, our carriage awaits." It's only a short quiet drive to our destination. We go to an old fashioned restaurant that has a live band and a dance floor full of those who might be considered elderly.

It was a fun evening, nonsensical conversation on unimportant topics and good food and fun. It's 11o'clock when we finally left the establishment, smiles still on our faces. It wasn't until she walked me to door of our building that mine went away. I know she's expecting a kiss and a part of me wants to while another is completely terrified about it.

There was no kiss that first date or the next or next. It was on the 6th date that Amy finally got fed up and made a move herself. She got up from her side of the table leaned down and laid one on me. I froze as she gently scrapped her tongue against my teeth until she gained entrance into my mouth. By the time she pulled away my fears had been quelled and I was ready for more.

She figured out pretty quickly that I wasn't going to initiate anything of the sexual nature, whether it be playful kisses, making out, or full blown sex. The first move was always and will always be hers.

Amy and I have been dating for 6 months now and I don't think I could possibly be happier. I still live with Abby and Zoe officially but I spend most of my time at Amy's place.

Tonight was a usual night for us. We hung out at our local pub had a few beers talked about our day, got a little tipsy then headed back to her place. Pushed against the wall of the elevator we share sloppy kisses while waiting to arrive at our floor. We get into her apartment and continue our games, not wanting to separate out lips long enough to remove our clothes, she pushes me back onto the bed landing on top of me where I quickly roll us so I can be on top. "King can I try something please, pretty please?"

"Try something?"

"Just something me and my friends have been talking about," With a slight feeling on panic I nod. "Good." She says with a swift kiss.

She slides out from under me and rolls me on my back, carefully straddling my thighs, head lowered to kiss me lips, her hands wrapped out my wrists pulled them slowly downward until they are pressed between her thighs and mine. "Shhhh" she whispers and she begins moving her body, riding mine. My mind can't help but go to the place where Danica continually dominates my body and mind.

Usually after we're done I get dressed and head home for the night, but I guess I had a little to much to drink cause I fall into a fitful sleep right there next to Amy. She cuddles up to my side and smiles watching me sleep for the first time since we started dating.

She awoke a few hours later to find me tossing and turning in the bed next to her, whimpers occasionally escaping my lips. She tries to sooth me, hands touching me face, cooing soft words, all thing _SHE_ would do when I was living through this pain the first time around. It didn't help it made it that much worse.

It took another minute or so for me to wake up. I shot up straight, not seeing her shocked face, scurried off the bed into my corner. Only it wasn't there, I wasn't in my room. In my panicked mind I found another corner and hid there.

Poor Amy couldn't possibly have known what was going on, as she tried to snap me out of it. Seeing me there curled up, crying, whimpering at the slightest touch. She did the only thing she could think of call Abby.

It was less then a 5-minute drive and both Abby and Zoe were there. Abby pulled me forward and put herself between me and the wall, her chest to me back, head laying on her shoulder, knowing she could protect me.

Zoe knowing from experience that calming down would take some time for me, pulls Amy out of the room.

Whispers that Danica's dead, that no one will hurt me again, calmed me some. My crying slowed, my breathing evened out but Abby knew from experience that she should stay for a while longer, or I would just go back into freak out mode. About half an hour later I'm ready and we go outside, Abby takes Zoe home, "she needs sleep if she's going to school tomorrow."

Sitting on the sofa, legs curled under me, I wait for Amy to start in on me. Demand answers. Instead she launches herself at me and hugs me tightly. Tears flow freely down her face as she reveals how scared she was. I sit stiffly in her arms, I want to hug her back but I'm not ready not yet.

"You always do that" she says.

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"Every time I touch you, you tense up, you relax after a minute or two but you always tense when I first touch you."

"I do." She stands up and begins pacing the living room.

"Yeah, you do. And how come you never initiate anything, you don't want me do you, you just don't want to tell me right?"

"No, no nothing like that. Please you have to believe me. I do want you. Trust me I want you."

"Then why don't you act on it, why don't you come over here and kiss me right now, better yet why don't you carry me to the bedroom throw me down and have your way with me."

"You can't me serious."

"Wanna bet. Come on. DO IT"

I can feel my hands start to shake; I can remember every single punishment Danica ever gave me for doing those types of things, for doing anything without permission.

I can feel my eyes tearing up again, "I can't. You don't know what you're asking."

"Then tell me, tell me why you can't do it." She kneels down on the floor and places her hands squarely on my knees, looking me pleadingly in the eyes.

"I had a girlfriend before you, god if I can even call her a girlfriend, She um she liked to be in control, specifically in control of me. She didn't like when I did anything without her permission, if I did, I went up and kissed her, she'd punish me. She trained me. Trained me to do what I was told, when I was told. I've tried to break it, but I can't."

"How long were you with her?"

"Five years." My head bows even as I answer I can't look at her anymore.

With an air of disbelief in her voice she asks "You like being control?"

"What, no I hated it."

"Then why did you stay for so long?"

"It really wasn't a choice, trust me here I hated her from the first day, and she was well aware of it. She was the kind of girl who gets what she wants and she wanted me."

"You could of left, walked right out the door, she couldn't have trained you to obey her that quickly."

"She didn't have to, not when the door locked from the outside, not when you spent most of your days chained up or on a leash. This wasn't a girl I ever had a choice with, she took me, from my life, from my family, and kept me as her fucking pet for 5 years. If it wasn't for Abby I probably never would of gotten out."

"That nightmare, you were dreaming about her, about what she did to you? Oh god I reminded you on her tonight didn't I?"

"Yeah," she reaches her hands up slowly and caresses my cheeks, lifting my head.

"Look at me ok, look at me, there you go, I promise never again, you just say the word and we stop whatever we're doing. You're mine now, and no one is gonna hurt you like that again. Ever."

"Great now I have two Abby's." Chucking we both realizes some of the pent up tension.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Title: The Afterlife

Summery: Just my idea of what could have happened after the movie, if they moved on and had normal lives.

Disclaimer- I don't own the toys I only play with them

A/N – Um they really don't go into what happened between Danica and Hannibal so I'm taking some liberties. Also I have no beta so yeah there aer a lot of errors, I usually have a lot of tense errors, ignore them, or if you want fix them and you'll get credit as my beta when I repost it.

Waking in a panic scurrying off the bed and into the farthest corner of the room King pulls his legs to his chest and hugs them there, head pressing hard against his kneecaps.

"No, don't touch me," came a sob when Amy's hand gently brushed his shoulder.

"King it's ok, it was just a dream"

"No it wasn't, Fuck" he cried, "it happened" Hannibal let out a sigh letting his head land with a thud on the wall behind him, coming down from the fear of the events in his dreams, or more specifically memories. "Why can't I just forget? It's been years already."

"I know but it's over now, she's dead," she cooed, gently maneuvering King so that she was seated behind him, safely wrapped in her arms, the same position she had seen abby use countless times. " No one is ever gonna hurt you again, not with me around. Come on lets get you back into bed." They resumed their position as soon as they hit the bed.

In the months since I began dating Amy my nightmares have tapered off, they seem to occur less often and while they are still intense Amy seems to now be able to handle them when they occur so I no longer fear staying the night. Abby and Zoe are both happy for me and only complain if I spend to much time away from them, Amy stays over at my place sometimes so that way we can both spend time with Zoe.

It doesn't seem like anything could go wrong in my life now.

"Yes can I please get a venti nonfat peppermint mo…...Hannibal" I look up from the espresso machine when I hear my name. "Hannibal is that you?" the women in front of my is a little older then I remember but then again it has been almost 9 years. I stood almost shock still for a few seconds before I snapped out of it.

"Um hi Mom" I say as I walk out from behind coffee bar.

"It is you, I thought you were dead," she cries while pulling me into an almost un- breathable bear hug. As quickly as it began the hug ended and instead of being embraced I was being pummeled.

"Hey what the hell?"

As gently and as swiftly as possible I pushed my mother outside, someone who appeared to be her friend followed. Once we were outside and she stopped hitting me we sat at a table. "Where have you been? Why the hell haven't you called in 9 years? Did we think we wouldn't notice? What were…."

"Mom please stop, I know you wanna know where I've been, but that's not really something I can answer." Really what am I gonna say oh yeah I was taken by a vampire and turned pathetic excuse for a house pet for 5 years, then turned around began fighting them, oh yeah that would go over so well.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Its easy just start from the beginning" she's still talking telling me how simply it is to tell her my story, when I see one of my coworkers leave, I realize I should already be gone.

"Shit mom I have to go"

"Oh please like I'm letting you out of my sight, where you go I go. Jen hon why don't you head back to the hotel I'll check in with you later," with that her friend walks out and we start on our way as well.

"Here's an easy place to start where are we going in such a hurry." She gives me the same look she used to give me all the time as a kid, the one that say 'you're not getting out of this one'.

"Gotta go pick up Zoe from school, I'm already late, she hates it when I'm late, she starts to worry."

"Zoe, and who is Zoe?"

"A friend of mine, her mom died last year been taking care of her since, it's not that far another couple of blocks."

"Your taking care of a kid wow" she has a shocked expression on her face " I guess after all this time it's hard to think of you being alive let alone a father."

"Ah and here's the little munchkin now, Zoe over here." Zoe looks a little worried I'm only a couple of minutes late but she knows what can happen in a few minutes. She hurries over and jumps into my arms.

"King, You're late" she sticks her tongue out at me displaying her dislike.

"I know kiddo but I ran into someone and got a little preoccupied. I want you to meet someone. This is my mother" Zoe looks over and gives the once over before I put her back on the ground.

"You don't look like King" At that she shrugs and grabs my hand to start the walk home. "Can we still get ice cream?" she whispers

I laugh at that "Sorry kiddo not today"

Back in my apartment, I'm hiding in the bathroom. I'm supposed to feel safe here and I'm scared shitless to go back out there and face my mom again. I wish Abby would come back already. "Hannibal what's taking you so long, we still have a lot to discuss. You know I'm not leaving until I know the truth. You better not be sneaking out the window and leaving me here with little Zoe. Uhhh"

"Amy?" I whisper in my cell phone, "I know you still have work to do but can you come over here please"

"..."

"I'm whispering cause there's someone here I don't want to hear me, please it's important."

"..."

"Thank you so much I'll see you in a few."

Zoe was sitting at the living room table starting on her homework. Mrs. King for lack of a better name was sitting quietly now after yelling at her son.

"He's just scared" Zoe states with no prompting, not even looking up from her work.

"Scared of what, little old me," he can't possibly be that scared of me. Mothers are supposed to comfort their children not scare them.

"He's scared that you won't love him if you know, that's why he won't tell you."

How could he think that, nothing he could ever do would make me not love him? "You know where he's been these last 9 years don't you"

"Its not my story to tell"

"Hannibal told me your mother was killed last year, I'm so sorry for asking but how did my son become your caretaker"

"The bad man killer her, he killed everyone except King and me." The bad man, wait killed everyone, what the hell happened?

"CHILDREN I'M HOME" the yell came from the front door, as a woman with her arms full of groceries walked in.

"Let me help with that," Poor thing looks like she tuckered out. Zoe lifts her head acknowledging the entrance. King come rushing out of the bathroom at last and sighs her name happily.

"Abby, I'm so glad you're home."

"Who's this King?" He gives her a shy grin, one he used to give me when he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Um I uh ran into someone at work today. You'd never guess who really how of everyone on the planet." He's rambling I have never heard him ramble in as long as I'm known him, why is my being here making him so nervous.

"King?"

" oh, um Abby meet my mother." He waves his hand in my direction his head and eyes down.

"Your mother, oh my god, Mrs. King um hi nice to meet you. Um what are you doing here? I mean how did you run into each other?" King seems even more nervous if possible and starts to move away, until the women, Abby places a hand on his wrist, he freezes stiffening his muscles but she doesn't allow him to pull it back, instead pulling him closer. She smiles nervously and begins again,"Why don't we have this conversation sitting down. Zoe could you go to your room from a little while." She leaves without any complaint, strange for such a young child.

They have a sofa across from two comfy chairs I take a seat in one of the chairs while Abby sits on the couch, she pulls king down next to her. "Like he said I ran into him at his work, stopped by with a friend started to make my order and there he is my little Hannibal after 9 years of searching, of thinking he was gone forever." I feel tears welling in my eyes but I don't let them fall. Now is not the time, now is the time for answers. "Please Hannibal I need to know why you never called, never contacted me to let me know you were alright, is it that difficult to pick up a phone."

He laughs but it comes out strangled "I didn't exactly have a phone handy."

"What about a pay phone, you could of called collect, anything."

"Again that would involve being near a phone, and even if I was near one I wouldn't of been allowed to use it."

"Allowed, allowed since when have you ever done anything you were told to do, now suddenly you won't even use a phone without permission."?

"It's not that simple" He still won't look at me; I don't understand what has happened to my son. "Abby", he asks pleadingly.

"He didn't simply go missing Mrs. King, he was taken."

I can only stare in shock, "What do you mean taken, like kidnapped?"

"Kinda but he wasn't taken for Ransom, he was taken because someone liked him and wanted to own him, to have complete control over him." She pauses looks at Hannibal and sees if he wants her to go on or not.

"Can't we just say I've had a shitty few years and leave it at that." He looks at me apprehensively still not meeting my eyes. "Ok fine look the person who took me wasn't a nice person ok. She kept me as a _pet_ for crying out loud. I was having a shitty time, couldn't leave cause the doors were sealed with scanners, which I didn't have clearance to use. Not to menchine the huge freaking guards. No phones, no contact with the outside world. I was there for over 5 years, Abby here is the one that finally got me out," he gives another strangled laugh. "I was in such piss poor condition when she found me."

I move slowly over to the sofa where both my son and Abby sit, she's holding his hand and I sit slowly next to them. I move to gently touch his still lowered face, he flinches, an instinct I think. "You can tell me, it doesn't matter I'll love you no matter what happened." He glances over at Abby again and I can see the tears that were already starting to fall.

She takes a deep breath "I've seen those who were kept at 'pets' before seen what's been done to them, most no one can save, they're usually killed within the first few months. I don't know what made King's master want to keep him around as long as she did. When I found him he was half naked, half starved, and chained to a wall." The question must have been in my eyes cause she answered. "He was weaker without food, couldn't fight her as much. Didn't want to have to call her goons every time she wanted to play." I could feel the shiver coming off my son at the word play. Obviously wasn't the good kind of play.

"Shh" I cooed trying once again to touch my son. He pulled away again this time almost into Abby lap, she was good with him, calmed him down quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just I don't like to be touched and…"

"shhh it's ok don't worry, you're safe now." We sat in silence for a few moments while Hannibal collected himself. I still had more questions " He is safe now right, the people who took him can't get him right?" Abby nods confidently.

"They're dead, every last one of them. Now all we have to do is kill them in here," she softly taps on her boy's head, running her fingers through his hair, calming him further.

"I'm gonna put King to bed, I'll be right back."

I follow watching as she quickly stripes him from his clothes, he doesn't move to fight her or to help her for that matter, simply lets her manipulate his body to her liking, after his shirt is removed I get my first glimpse of the scars that his adventures have left him with. What appears to be a stabbing wound fairly recently healed, along with many other older marks. As she strips him of him jeans, his boxers ride low and I spot a small odd tattoo right above his pubic bone. As she finished that last of her work, she pushed him softly onto the bed, smoothed his hair and kissed the crown of his head before pulled a blanket over him.

We find out way back to the living room and Zoe has returned. "Did King tell her about Danica?"

"Danica?" I question

"That was her name, that women who took him, who hurt him."

"I do still have a few more questions?"

"Sure I'll tell you what I can" She gives a small smile of encouragement.

"I still don't understand why this women Danica took my son, he was just a student in college, he's not that special, not so much that someone would need to possess him."

Zoe answered without ever looking up "King attracts bad people, the bad man liked King too."

"The bad man, just who is this bad man, Zoe told me earlier that he killed her mother, that he killed everyone, but not King. What happened"

"Drake 'the bad man' he worked with Danica, they found out where we were hiding and killed everyone who was there, King was already injured, didn't really stand a fighting chance. He took them both with him back to Danica."

"Shit and this was only what a year ago, no wonder he's still having issues if she worked him over again such a short time ago."

"She didn't touch him, the bad man wouldn't let her"

Touch him, _I don't like being touched_, _she owned him, had complete control over him_, she wouldn't, she couldn't.

"Abby" I whisper so Zoe wouldn't hear " Did this Danica ever force him to do anything um sexual in nature?" One look into her sad eyes I knew, my son was taken from me, owned, starved, and raped. "How could this happen? He's a good kid."

"I know he is trust me I know. He's ok though really, he's got me and Zoe and Amy and we take good care of him."

"I need to know what else she did, please I need to know?"

"I don't know everything, no one does but him, but a lot of things can happen in 5 years, I know that she would hurt people in front of him, make him hurt them too, she lent him out too, so she wasn't the only one using his body for their own purposes. She tattooed her mark on him, proof of purchase, as Hannibal calls it. Other then that I don't know any details."

Knock Knock

The door opens showing Abby is home "Hey Abby is King here. He called me a little while ago and asked me to come over he seemed a little out of it."

"Yeah he's in his room, but first I want you to meet someone, Amy this is King's mom, King's mom this is Amy, King's girlfriend."

"His mother whoa, never actually thought I'd see the day when I meet one of Hannibal's relatives." Wow way to sound like a moron there Amy. She holds out her hand much like Hannibal did when we first met. I can't help myself I give her a hug. This is the women who brought him into this world after all I owe her a lot of thanks. "Woah woah why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"Does she know too?" Mrs. King asks Abby.

"Yeah she does, King was just telling his mother where he's been the last 9 years."

I can feel my mouth fall open, knowing that while talking about bad things is good for you it also leads to the delopment of more terrifying nightmares. "In that case I'm gonna go check on him ok."

With that I open king's door and see him instantly.he's curled up in his bed, slight shivers clearly visible through his blanket. "King? Hey how ya doing?"

He turns at the found of my voice rolls over so that his back is no longer twards me. Signaling for me to hop in. After taking of my shoes I join him holding his shaking body against mine until he finally fell into a restless asleep. The nightmares are gonna be back tonight, for sure.


End file.
